Family Christmas
by HolbyFanKat
Summary: A Christmas fanfiction about Jac and Jonny.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. This is just a Christmassy idea I had about Jac and Jonny. I know there aren't many of us Janny fans out there anymore but still. There will be two or three short chapters up over the next week. Sorry the title is so rubbish**

Since they had both left their jobs at Holby city hospital a few months ago, him for good, her just for delayed maternity leave, it had been a rocky ride for Jac and Jonny. He moved in with her and their daughter Emma after they had decided to make a go of their relationship. Deep down they still loved each other and wanted their daughter to have a proper family like neither of them had had. However, after just a short time, they split. It was Jac that had decided that it was what they should do. To Jonny she blamed him. She said she couldn't deal with him annoying her, along with how domesticated she felt. To anyone else who asked, she'd use the line "Me and a nurse, that was never going to work." But truthfully she was scared. The strong and independent façade she had tried so hard to build up was slipping, and she no longer knew who she was without that. Jonny was heartbroken when she said she didn't want to be with him anymore. He could tell by the look on her face that there was more to it and he was determined to find out.

For a while Jonny had, had an idea. What he wanted, and knew Emma wanted too was for them to spend Christmas together as a family. He'd tried to ask her many times but always chickened out. He knew her initial reaction would be to say no. He told himself today would be different. He would ask her when she came round to pick up Emma.

So that's what he did. Later that day he found himself sat on the sofa watching his daughter make a mess of his living room as he psyched himself up to talk to Jac. The doorbell rang and he jumped up nervously.

"Mummy!" Emma yelled joyously as she ran towards the door. He chuckled as he followed behind her. He opened the door and watched as his daughter threw herself at her mum, nearly knocking her off her feet.

"Jac hi! Don't suppose you'd like to come in for a coffee?" Jonny asked nervously.

Jac was immediately suspicious "What do you want Maconie?"

"Excuse me?"

"What did you want to ask? You only offer me coffee when you want to ask me something you know I won't like and you want to sweeten me up."

Jonny sighed "Ok maybe but just come in and listen to what I've got to say"

"See my toys mummy? Please" Emma piped up, tugging on her mum's hair.

Jac winced and freed her hair from the little girl's fingers. "Alright whatever" she agreed reluctantly. She placed Emma back on the floor and found herself being dragged into Jonny's new flat. She walked into the living room and looked around at the layer of toys covering the beige coloured carpet. "Oh dear god" She muttered as she watched her daughter plonk herself down amongst the toys.

Jonny looked at his ex with a confused expression. "What?"

"You've had this flat, what a month? And you already can't see the floor for toys! It's nearly Christmas and you didn't even ask me if I'd bought any of it" She rolled her eyes at his stupidity

"Because I know that you would consider all these things 'consumerist crap'" He quoted her, making speech marks with his fingers "Anyway what does it matter if she has the same toys in both her homes." He could tell she was about to protest so before she had the chance to open her mouth to speak, he interrupted her. "So that thing I wanted to ask you urm well you don't have to agree but me and Emma would both really like it"

She rolled her eyes once more "Oh for goodness sake Maconie spit it out I have places to be"

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to spend Christmas with us, well I guess it would be your house so it would be me spending Christmas with you. Not that I want to invite myself I… I just thought it would be nice" He stuttered and stumbled over his words. He hated how cringey and cliché it was but she made him nervous. He would definitely never admit that to her.

She thought for a while before responding with a simple "Yes." Deep down she wanted to spend Christmas with him more than anything.

Jonny blinked quickly in surprise, trying to take in what she had said. "Excuse me?"

"No don't give me chance to think it through, I might change my mind. It'll be good for Emma" she nodded slowly

"For Emma!" He agreed with a nod "Although I can't promise how good it'll be, I don't know much about a normal family Christmas. The only ones I've had were with the Effanga's and you know as well as I do that they aren't normal" He chuckled to himself

"Yes well you've seen how much I know about Christmas trees and the rest is just as bad" she smirked slightly "We can work it out I'm sure"

Jac and Jonny agreed that Jonny would come around on Christmas eve and that way he could help Jac with the 'Santa duties' and be there when Emma woke up ridiculously early no doubt.

 **I hope you like this. I haven't written fanfiction in a while and I know I'm not the best. Please let me know what you think. The next chapter will be up some time before Christmas and will be about Christmas eve and Christmas day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the lovely comments about the last chapter, that means a lot. I know I said this would be up before Christmas but I've been very busy and when I did have time to write I was stuck for ideas. I'm sorry.**

 **Please let me know what you think about this chapter. I originally intended Christmas Eve and Christmas day to be in the same chapter but this got a bit longer than expected. It also got sadder than I meant it too. The next chapter will be up tonight, I promise.**

It was Christmas Eve and Jonny had arrived at Jac's house in the early evening, just as they had agreed, with sacks full of presents in his car. The first thing he noticed was the large but extremely neatly decorated Christmas tree. "Oh wow Emma, look at your tree. Isn't it amazing!" he exclaimed to the little girl who was clinging tightly to his neck.

"Yeah we decorated it together the other day didn't we Emma? It was fun" she smiled, looking between Jonny and her daughter.

Jonny didn't quite believe that a nearly two year old could decorate the tree to the standard it was but the thought of them decorating the tree together gave him such a warm feeling, however much or little Emma actually did.

"Daddy, Emma made star!" The little girl pointed at the wonky looking, glitter covered star at the top of the tree. She was bursting with pride.

"You made that! No way! Get you, daddies little artist" He grinned, tickling her stomach gently. She giggled and hid her head in her dad's neck.

Jac watched them, trying to hide the big smile on her face. Her smile grew as Emma started babbling away pointing out different decorations to Jonny. She didn't always make sense due to her language not being fully developed yet, but they could both tell that she was trying to explain each of her favourite decorations to her dad.

He placed Emma down on the floor and let her run over to her toys. He slowly leant closer to Jac "The presents are in my car, shall I leave them there until she's in bed?" he whispered softly.

Jac coughed and nodded slowly. Jonny being so close to her made her feel things she couldn't explain and only felt with him. She wanted to just reach out and hug him, feel him kiss her again, but she couldn't. She couldn't break down that wall, let someone so close. It never ended well. She slowly turned her head to look at him and realised he was staring at her with his beautiful bright blue eyes. She took a step away from him.

This caused him to realise what he was doing and look away awkwardly. "Uh sorry, just…daydreaming" he mumbled "Anyway Emma, why don't you show daddy your toys at this house that you're always telling me about"

Emma nodded and led her dad over to her toys that were neatly packed away in a box subtly decorated with flowers and hearts. She then opened the lid and carefully picked out a smart looking toy medical kit. Jonny couldn't help but notice how different her toys were here to the cheap plastic toys he always bought her. It made him doubt himself a little but then he remembered how happy she looked when they played together. He then noticed the toy she had picked. "Are we going to play hospitals?"

Emma nodded confidently "Emma be a doctor when big girl" she told him as she opened the kit and pulled out the stethoscope "Lie still Daddy"

"Or you could be a nurse?" He suggested as he did as he was told

The young girl shook her head seriously "Mummy says they silly." She put the stethoscope ends in her ears and the other end to his chest. She listened with a face of concentration. One he recognised from when Jac was treating her patients.

He smirked slightly "Oh really, well Daddy is a nurse" he told her then watched as she processed this new information.

"Daddy is silly too isn't he Emma" Jac chipped in, with a small smile on her face that showed him she was only joking.

Emma nodded and giggled. She looked up to her Mum "Mummy play too?" she said then grinned as Jac stood up and came over to sit on the floor beside them.

"But not for long because it's nearly bed time" Jac warned.

She carried on playing, obviously ignoring her mother. "Emma Doctor, Mummy Nurse and Daddy poorly" she declared.

Jonny laughed at the unimpressed face Jac pulled at being made the nurse. "Ok then Doctor Emma and Nurse Mummy, can you find out what is wrong with me. I'm feeling very poorly."

"There's definitely something wrong with you but I don't know if it's something we can do anything about" Jac spoke. She tried to frown but her smile kept breaking through.

"Yeah thanks" Jonny smiled sarcastically.

The young girl carried on oblivious to the look her parents were giving each other over her head. She had now picked up the plastic stethoscope and ordered Jonny to open his mouth. He did as he was told once again but moved back slightly as it was shoved towards him. She brought it back towards her and looked at it with a puzzled expression.

"Right I think we need to tell Daddy to take this medicine twice a day and then we need to go to bed don't you?" Jac sighed, knowing what was coming. Bed time was not an easy time with Emma.

"No! Not yet. Daddy?" she looked up at him with her best puppy eyes.

"Yes your Mum is right. How about daddy tells you another story about Ralph the pig's adventures?" he suggested, trying his best to resist the cute look on her face.

"Two stories? And mummy listen too?" she pleaded as she was picked up into her Dads strong arms.

"Yes of course" he nodded as he carried her up the stairs. "Come on Mummy"

The red haired woman rolled her eyes "she's got you wrapped right around her little finger"

Jac and Jonny then bathed and got Emma ready for bed together. After two and a half stories and endless amounts of hugs they managed to escape from the little girl's room. Their daughter was successfully fast asleep and they were left awkwardly facing each other on the landing. Jac was the first to look away before making her way down the stairs. Jonny shook himself back to reality before following her. She asked if he wanted a coffee to which he responded with a nod. He watched her walk into the kitchen before going into the living room. He sat on the sofa and disappeared back into his thoughts. This had been such a bad idea. His feelings for Jac had got even stronger and they hadn't even had the big day itself yet. He thought about telling her how he felt then laughed a little at how ridiculous that thought was. He could never do that. She'd probably laugh in his face or kick him out or both. Probably both, he decided.

"I'll put your coffee here for you" she spoke as she entered the room and put the mug on the small table in front of the sofa. He jumped as he heard her. Her voice shattering his thoughts. "Oh sorry" she muttered.

"Oh no just day dreaming"

"You do that a lot" She referred to when he had said the same thing earlier. "It must be about something interesting"

"Urm no no, nothing interesting. Just urm…nothing" he stuttered.

She nodded slowly "Right so it's not about me and Emma?"

"what makes you say that?" he asked, acting like it was a ridiculous remark. He couldn't believe she was asking about this. If she was honest, neither could she but she didn't want them to keep tiptoeing around each other like a pair of teenagers. It was obvious that they'd been flirting all day and well if he'd had it his way they would have still been together so he obviously liked her a little. It was just her causing the problem. Her inability or unwillingness to actually open up and let someone in.

"Well because me and Emma are pretty interesting"

"No I meant what makes you say that it might be about you two?" he spoke slowly.

She chuckled softly "I know Jonny, I was winding you up for goodness sake." She said, her voice full of endearment. "And in answer to your question, because I often find myself thinking about it too."

He smirked "You find yourself thinking about you, I can't say I'm surprised at that"

She rolled her eyes but still didn't look annoyed "You have to make everything a joke don't you"

"Sorry…"

"No don't. It's one of the things that I urm, that I like about you" She spoke in almost a whisper.

He looked up at her in shock, unsure if he was hearing things. To make him even less sure, she was now up off the sofa tidying up Emma's toys as if nothing ever happened. "You don't get to do that Jac" He finally managed to utter.

"What?" she looked up innocently. She was beginning to regret saying the things she did and wanted to move on and forget it.

"Say things like that and give me hope then just get up and walk away. I thought that you might finally tell me that you felt something for me and things could go back to how they were for those few short months. Things were good weren't they?" he spoke almost desperately.

She sighed and walked back over to him. "You don't want to be with me Jonny. I'm pretty messed up and there are lots of things you don't know about me. You're funny and witty and an idiot but that's normal. You could find anyone"

"See the thing is I'm pretty messed up too" He admitted "Your defence is to block people out and be rude to them or whatever you do. Mine is to be an idiot as you so kindly put it. Maybe I could find anyone but I don't want anyone else"

"I don't know who I am anymore Jonny. Jac Naylor doesn't fall in love or if she does she definitely doesn't admit it. Jac Naylor doesn't let people in, she trusts no one but herself, she doesn't get emotional!" she said almost angrily as she felt tears threatening to fall.

"Fall in love hey?"

"That isn't the point! Are you listening to me at all?" she let the anger come forward now.

He hesitantly put his arm around her. "Of course I'm listening. You might have needed to create this strong persona all those years ago but you don't need that anymore. I'm not saying that you have to stop being you or have to change because I love you the way you are but you don't have to put the barriers up against me. I don't care how long it takes for you to let me in. I can wait for you if that's what you want"

She was staring at him wide eyed and open mouthed. "You love me…You've never said that before."

He nodded "I didn't think I needed to. I thought it would be obvious. Anyway don't you think it's time for Santa to come?" he smiled brightly.

She nodded and stood slowly. "Ok you get the presents from your car and I'll get the ones I've got upstairs"

Off they went, tiptoeing around like they were on some kind of secret mission. Half an hour later and the tree was surrounded with presents and Emma's stocking was full and ready to go on her door. Jac stood back and admired their work.

"Right well I'm heading off to bed, we've got a busy day ahead of us." She looked over at him.

He nodded in agreement "Alright, I'll just take my stuff up to the spare room then I'll be doing the same"

"Right urm don't get the wrong idea but that bed is very uncomfortable. You might as well share my bed." She looked up to see a big grin spread across his face. "Don't get any ideas, nothing is going to happen!" she scolded him like he was a school boy.

"Not even a cuddle?" he smirked as they headed towards the stairs, him with his small suitcase and Jac with Emma's stocking.

She grinned a little but tried to hide it. "We'll see."

They went upstairs, putting the stocking on the door on the way. They then got ready for bed. Jonny stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the bed. Jac soon joined him. He slowly moved towards her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She relaxed and rested her head on his chest. She felt her safest when he had his arms around her and soon drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter will be about Christmas day. However I used all my ideas up in the last chapter so this one could end up being quite short. This is the last chapter but if you'd like to see me write a follow on or maybe something different, let me know.**

Jac woke up to the sound of a little fist knocking on the bedroom door. "Mummy…Santa's been" said a little voice that she recognised as her daughter's.

"Oh really, you better come in then but sh Daddy is still asleep." She whispered back. She then looked up as the door opened as the sound on little footsteps could be heard. The little girl launched herself at the bed, her stocking clutched in her little fist.

"Can I open presents mummy?" The little girl begged, a smile growing from ear to ear.

Jac shook her head "Not until Daddy is awake, it wouldn't be fair for him to miss out would it?"

Emma shook her head then smiled cheekily "Me wake daddy up?" she wait for her mum to nod her approval before jumping on her dad. "Wake wake! Santa been daddy. Present time!" She shouted.

Jonny rolled over and moaned groggily. As soon as he saw both the woman he loved and his daughter in front of him, he smiled brightly. "Oh hello monkey. Oh really? We better open in then. Show mummy and daddy what you've got." He sat up and Jac leant against him. "Morning" he whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

Emma pulled her first present from the stocking and ripped the paper off. She played with the present for a few minutes before moving on to the next one. Her parents sat cuddled together, watching her play happily. They often commented on how lucky she was and how Father Christmas was such a lovely man. It was only just about an hour until she was finished with all her stocking presents and their bed looked like an elves work shop, covered in wrapping paper and small presents.

"Well that was quick" Jac chuckled "How about we go downstairs and have some breakfast?" she suggested, only for the little girl to shake her head and moan that she wasn't hungry.

"Come on you, how about Daddy cooks us all bacon and egg?" She then nodded eagerly at his suggestion.

Jac sighed "we usually have porridge or muesli, Jonny. It's good to have a healthy breakfast"

"Oh I know, it is very important. But it's Christmas, you don't have to have anything healthy. You can eat as much as you want of whatever you want, whenever you want" He tried to convince her.

"Fine but just this once" she gave in as Jonny got up and carried Emma out the room and down the stairs.

"Until next Christmas" he called behind him with a cheeky smile.

She laughed to herself as she packed the presents back into the stocking then carried them downstairs. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she was met by the smell of bacon and the sound of laughter. She stood for a minute, watching as Jonny fooled around to make his daughter laugh. She grinned then entered the kitchen. "What's all this noise then?"

"Daddy funny!" Emma managed to say through uncontrollable laughter.

"Oh very funny" she agreed, walking over to him. "There better be enough there for me"

He looked up at her in mock amazement "Are my ears playing tricks on me or did Jac Naylor just ask for a bacon and egg sandwich"

She smirked at him then started to lay the table "Shut up"

Emma threw her hands to her mouth and gasped "Umm naughty words mummy!" she exclaimed which caused them both to laugh.

A while later they had finished their breakfast and tidied away. They both followed Emma into the living room and watched as she squealed in excitement. She ran over to the biggest present. "Oh my goodness Emma, more presents." Her mother exclaimed.

"Open it?" The small girl asked. Both parents nodded and she began to tear the paper off as quickly as she could. The paper slipped off to reveal a large box containing a plastic princess castle. It contained various Disney princesses that she began to name.

"I didn't know she liked Disney" Jac said quietly

Jonny nodded "We've watched nearly all the films together, they are surprisingly good" he replied, equally as quiet.

They watched together while Emma opened all the presents as she had done upstairs with the stocking presents. They helped her and played with the presents until there was only two piles of small presents left under the tree. "Oh they don't say Emma on them, I wonder who they are for?" Jonny spoke as he looked over at the presents.

"From santa too?" Emma asked?

Jac shook her head "They are for me and Daddy and santa doesn't come to mummies and daddies. They get presents from friends and family. Just like not all of your presents were from Santa" she added after realising she looked confused.

Jonny picked up the present on top. "You helped me choose this for your mummy remember?" he passed the present over to Jac.

She opened it slowly, which made Emma get impatient and help her unwrap it. She found a small, grey rectangle box and opened it. Inside the box was a necklace. The card the necklace was on said "Best Mummy" in fancy swirly writing but the necklace itself was a simple but pretty heart with a small coloured gem at the top. She swallowed hard to stop the tears spilling out.

"Do you like it?" he asked nervously "That's your birthstone"

"Yes I know what it is Jonny and I love it. Thank you both so much." She hugged her daughter tightly and placed a kiss on Jonny's cheek. She took the necklace out the box then gave it to him and turned around so he could put it on her. She leant over and picked up another present from under the tree. "This one is from Emma." She handed him the present.

He ripped the paper off to reveal a mug that said "Number one Daddy" with a picture of a stethoscope and a nurse's fob watch. "Oh thank you Princess" he grinned at his daughter and hugged her. She then disappeared off to play with her toy food and kitchen that Sacha had got her for Christmas.

"Thank you Jac" he smiled after Emma had gone.

She smiled "No problem, it doesn't seem like much compared to your present but I know how you love a cliché." She then picked up another present "This one is from me."

He opened it and burst into laughter "Oh Jac you are too kind." He flicked through the book he had been given which was titled "Nursing For Dummies."

"I'm glad you like it" She smirked

He passed her the last present under the tree that had her name on "I didn't know what to get but the lady in the shop said this was nice"

"They'll say that about anything if they think you'll but it" she said cynically. She opened the present to reveal an expensive looking bottle of perfume.

"I hope you like it. I asked Mo's opinion and she said I should know what perfume you liked but I didn't and I didn't know how to find out without seeming weird"

She opened the bottle and sprayed a little in the air. She sniffed and smiled "It smells lovely, thank you."

Jac then tidied up the wrapping paper and arranged Emma's presents into a neat pile while Jonny opened his remaining presents. These were beer and chocolates from Mo and socks and a jumper from his sisters.

After everything was tidy and in its rightful place Jac and Jonny cuddled up on the sofa with Emma on the floor in front of them playing with her new toys. Jonny picked up the remote and switched the tv on. He flicked through the channels and found that the Disney film "Brave" was on.

"Oh look Emma we like this one don't we!" he pointed towards the tv. The little girl nodded and stared at the screen.

Jac laughed "You only like it because they are Scottish" she rolled her eyes.

"Oh wow I'm impressed you know that. I knew you loved Disney films really"

"The main character is a strong, independent red head? What's not to love" she smirked up at him.

"Oh very true, I've always had a thing for them" he smirked back. They stayed looking into each other's eyes for a few minutes before Jac closed the gap between them and pressed her lips against his. Then they were kissing. The kiss was full of relief and wanting but most importantly love. Jonny was the first to pull away. "Merry Christmas" he grinned.

"Happy Christmas" she replied, happier than she'd ever been at Christmas before.

 **Thank you for reading! Also I want to say thank you to my lovely friend Katie (OblivionOkay) for helping me with the present ideas for Jac and Jonny. That ending was especially for her. Thank you to the rest of our group chat for giving me encouragement and lovely comments about this story. And of course thank you to everyone else who has left amazing reviews. I hope you've liked this. sorry for any mistakes**

 **Kat xx**


End file.
